


Clueless

by x_buffyxspike_x



Series: Bellarke au week - 2015 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, clueless!clarke, embarrassed!clarke, family weekend, flirty!bellamy, meddling!abby, smug!bellamy, wet!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_buffyxspike_x/pseuds/x_buffyxspike_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy pretends to be Clarke's boyfriend for a whole weekend.<br/>OR<br/>The one where Bellamy drops hints to Clarke about his true feelings for her.<br/>OR<br/>The one where Abby is just to happy for Clarke to be sleeping in the same bedroom as Belamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 in the Griffin house

**Based on the prompts:** MY PARENTS WON’T GET OFF MY BACK ABOUT GETTING A SIGNIFICANT OTHER AND THEY’RE HAVING A GET-TOGETHER IN A FEW DAYS PLS PRETEND TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT I’M HEAD OVER HEELS FOR YOU BUT IT SURE IS A NICE BONUS

**AND**

We’re the Old Married Couple™ but lmao no we would never date each other. right? right?????!!!?

 

**~XXXXXX~**

 

“Why don’t you just ask Bellamy to go with you?” Raven, Clarke’s best friend suggested.

Truthfully, Clarke figured Raven just wanted her to shut up and stop whining about her family gathering coming up in a few days but her idea wasn’t too bad of one.

“Ehhhhhh, I don’t Raven.” Clarke replied while rushing into the kitchen to get her macaroni out of the microwave.

“Are you seriously telling me that you don’t want Bellamy to go with you?”

Clarke sighed and ignored Raven’s question, instead she got the ketchup out of the fridge and a spoon out of the silverware drawer. She squirted a nice amount of ketchup into her macaroni and then popped the lid back on, putting the bottle back into the fridge.  

“It’s not really that.” Clarke finally said, walking back into the living room and sitting on the floor. “My mom knows Bellamy already so I really don’t think it’s going to be all that believable if I tell her we are dating.”

Raven snorted and slammed the lid of her computer down. “Are you serious right now?” Raven asked Clarke, pushing up on the couch and setting her laptop on the coffee table. “You two are so married it’s ridiculous. I don’t know how your mother would not believe it and besides, the last time I was over there she was asking me when you two were finally going to get together. Your mom tries to play match maker every time you two are even close to her. You and Bellamy never notice though because you both are too stuck on each other to realize your mom’s horrible match making skills.”

“That’s not true.” Clarke snorted and shoveled in a big spoon of macaroni.

 Raven raised her eyebrows and wrinkled her nose up. “If you say so but everyone but you two see it.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and made a grab for the TV remote on the coffee table. “Whatever, just let me watch TV. I’ll talk to Bellamy about it later.”

 

**~XXXXXX~**

 

A couple days later, after Clarke had a discussion with Bellamy about attending her family gathering with her, Clarke called her mother to tell her the news. To say she was excited would be an understatement. Clarke’s mom would probably fly to the moon and back if she could. She was so excited that she even talked about taking out some wedding planning book she had been keeping ever since Clarke brought him home freshman year of college. Clarke didn’t know exactly what her mother had been talking about so she just let her keep going on and on like she did know exactly what she was talking about.  Whatever makes her happy right?

“Do I have to wear a suit?” Bellamy asked, speaking lowly over the phone. Clarke lowered the phone away from her ear and pressed the speaker button.

“No, Bellamy, you do not have to wear a suit. It’s not that kind of gathering any way. It’s just going to be a little pool party and my dad is going to barbecue but if you want to wear a suit be my guest.” Clarke giggle into the phone. “That would be pretty funny to see, you swimming in the pool in a penguin suit.”

Clarke heard Bellamy growl from the other end and she laughed once again.

“Oh,” Bellamy proclaimed, “You think you’re funny now huh? I’m going to show you funny tomorrow when we are at your parents.”

Clarke rolled her eyes even though she knew that Bellamy couldn’t see her. “What are you going to do at my parents?” Clarke replied, trying to hold back her laughter.

Bellamy chuckled and snorted. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

“Yeah, ok.” Clarke replied. “You probably won’t do anything. Remember that time O, Raven and I snuck into your room and whip creamed you?” Clarke didn’t even give Bellamy a chance to speak, she just kept going on. “Well, you said that time you would get us back and you didn’t do anything but glare at us all day and act like you had PMS.”

Bellamy ignored Clarke’s PMS comment and just sighed, replying with, “You just wait and see.”

 

**~XXXXXX~**

 

Bellamy, as always, arrived on Clarke and Raven’s door step at the exact time Clarke asked him to come over. Clarke rushed to open the door, for some reason she felt a rush of excitement and a fluttering feeling in the bottom of her belly. She had been telling her self it was all just nerves because she was about to be lying to her mom but that’s not really what it was at all. When Clarke spotted Bellamy on the front porch, the feeling she has been experiencing all morning came back ten times worse than before. 

Bellamy flashed her a smile and raised up a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Clarke raised her eyebrows and wrinkled her head in confusion. (Flowers, really? Is this like a date now?) Clarke opened her mouth to speak but Bellamy quickly cut her off by moving across the porch and closer to her. Clarke blushed when Bellamy’s body pushed against her own and she lowered her gaze. Bellamy raised his arm, the one the bouquet of flowers were not currently residing in and used his hand to push her head up. Bellamy grinned and quickly ducked down to kiss Clarke on the cheek.

“What was that for?” Clarke whispered, to shock to speak any louder. Bellamy shrugged his shoulders and handed her the bouquet of flowers.

 “I guess I just felt like doing it.” Bellamy replied, the tip of his ears turning pink.

Clarke nodded her head and began playing with the tips of her fingers.

“Here.” Bellamy suddenly spoke up, extending his arm out to hand Clarke the flowers.

Clarke slowly reached for them and shivered lightly when her fingers brushed against his as she clasped her hand around the bouquet. Bellamy dropped his hand suddenly, like it was in fire, and took a step back.

The two stared at each other, rather awkwardly, for a few minutes and then Clarke decided to speak up.

“I’ll go bring these inside and put these in a vase then we can get going. We don’t want to be late.”

Bellamy nodded his head and flashed Clarke a small smile. “Okay, I’ll just wait here.”

Clarke nodded her head and turned her body around to push the door open. She was just about to walk back into the house when she pivoted on her feet quickly and let out a loud booming laugh.

“By the way, nice tuxedo t-shirt.”

**~XXXXXX~**

 

The drive to Clarke’s mom’s house was fairly short. (It’s just thirty minutes up the road.) Once Bellamy and Clarke came to a complete stop in the driveway, Clarke’s mom was running out the door and rushing to pull Clarke into a big hug. Not so surprisingly, she grabbed Bellamy into a big hug as well.

“I’m so glad you made it Clarke.” Abby yelled excitedly.

Clarke rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I was here just the other day mom.”

Abby pulled out of the hug she had started with Bellamy and turned her face towards her daughter. “So, can’t a mom just be excited to see her daughter?”

Abby turned her attention back to Bellamy and whispered something into his ear. Bellamy and her mom both burst out into laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Clarke asks, crossing her arms over her chest. Bellamy and Abby both shake their head.

“It’s a secret for us and a secret for you to find out, on a later date.”

Clarke didn’t even try to get anything out of either one of them, she just pivoted on her feet and marched up to the house, closing the door behind her. If that’s how they wanted to do things then that’s how Clarke’s going to do things to. Clarke threw herself on one of her favorite couches in her mom’s living room and slipped her sandals off her feet. The front door opened a few short minutes after Clarke threw her shoes to the ground and grabbed a TV remote to put Netflix on.

“You can’t watch TV for long Clarke!” Abby hollered as she made her way into the kitchen, Bellamy on her arm.

“I don’t even want to watch TV.” Clarke hollered back. “Maybe I want to go show my boyfriend my room.” Clarke felt her cheeks warm. Clarke and Bellamy hadn’t really agreed on whether they were going to actually call each other boyfriend and girlfriend over the weekend.

Clarke groaned, threw her head onto the back of the couch, and placed her hands over her face. (If she’s this embarrassed just to call Bellamy her boyfriend, what’s going to happen when her mom forces them to kiss in front of her? It’s going to happen sooner or later and knowing Abby, sooner it will be.)

Clarke could hear Abby and Bellamy walking back down the hall together so Clarke slid her hands off her face, sat up straighter, and placed a smile on her face. (A really, really fake smile.)

“Well why didn’t you say so?” Abby asked once she came back around the corner with Bellamy.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders and spared a glance in Bellamy’s direction. Clarke knew it was a mistake as soon as she saw the look on his face. He looked pretty damn happy with himself and had a big grin on his face to prove it.

(Okay, Bellamy and Clarke may or may not have said anything about actually calling each other their significant other, but they did make a bet to see who would call the other boyfriend/girlfriend first. In this case, Clarke is the loser and Bellamy is the overly excited, grinning winner.)

“Don’t look so happy with yourself.” Clarke grumbled under her breath.

Abby looked over at the grin on Bellamy’s face and raised her eyebrows. “What did I miss?”

Clarke shrugged her shoulders and quickly got up on her feet. “Nothing mom. You missed absolutely nothing of importance. Bellamy just likes to grin a lot.” Clarke held back a giggle and instead yanked on Bellamy’s hand. “I’m taking Bellamy up to my room and we’ll be back down for dinner.”

Bellamy smiled at Clarke’s mom and then twined his fingers with Clarke’s, giving them a gentle squeeze.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Abby yelled as Clarke and Bellamy turned to walk up the stairs. “Be safe.”

Clarke whipped her head back around and caught her mom’s wink before she escaped back into the kitchen, a huge smile on her face. Clarke groaned and if she wasn’t so embarrassed she probably would have said something back to her mom but instead she just continued leading a still grinning Bellamy up the stairs.

(What in the world did Clarke get herself into?)

 

**~XXXXXX~**

**Check me out on[tumblr](http://x-buffyxspike-x.tumblr.com/) for updates on series and or any fics/drabbles I'm working on. :) **


	2. Everything falls into place

By the time Clarke’s mom called up the stairs saying dinners was ready, Clarke made Bellamy pinkie promise not to do anything stupid to egg her mom on. (Bellamy grinned and promised Clarke he wouldn’t do anything but the look on his face told Clarke that he wasn’t being entirely honest.)

“You two came down here fast.” Abby pointed out once they had made it down the stairs and shuffled into the dining room.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders and Bellamy just kept grinning. Neither of them saying anything as they went to sit at the table that was already set. Abby just stared at the two of them with a huge grin on her face that could have rival Bellamy’s.  

“Where’s dad?” Clarke asked as she reached an arm out to pull a chair out. Bellamy beat her before she could even touch the chair with a finger. He pulled the chair out for her and gestured for her to sit. Clarke stared at him for a moment and raised her eye brows. Bellamy shrugged and smiled widely at her.

“What? I’m just trying to show your mom how much of a gentleman I am.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, sat at the table and didn’t say anything as he took a seat beside her. Abby didn’t say anything either but Clarke could tell by the look on her face that she really wanted to say something but was trying to hold it back.

“Your dad is on his way.” Abby said after a moment, coming around the corner with the salad bowl in her hand. “He got caught up at the office.”

“Do you need any help with that?” Bellamy called out suddenly, he pushed his chair back quickly and rose to his feet. “I can help you bring the food out here.”

Abby’s lips turned up into a huge smile and she nodded her head quickly. “That would be wonderful.”

After the two of them brought out all the food and set it on the table, Jake walked into the house and yelled about how good the house smelled. Clarke rushed to give her dad a hug and then the two of them both went into the dining room to eat dinner, Bellamy and Abby already sitting at the table with huge grins on their faces. (Clarke couldn’t help but wonder what all the grins were about.)

Once everyone was settled at the table, Abby told them to dig in and all of them stared piling food onto their plates.

“What made you want to have a barbeque mom?” Clarke asked her mom as she reached to grab two pieces of warm, buttery garlic bread off a plate by the spaghetti sauce. (She likes garlic bread. Okay?)

“Your dad got a new grill and he wants to try it out.” Abby answered. “A party sounded like a good idea. He’ll have a lot of people to cook for.”

Jake let out grunt and let his fork fall onto his plate. “A party was your mom’s idea. I think she just wanted to have a party so she could pester you into bringing a date.” Jake replied, eyeing Bellamy from across the table.

“Mom!” Clarke exclaimed, her face turning a bright red. “Are you serious right now? That’s really why you wanted to have a party?”

Abby shrugged her shoulders and pushed another fork full of spaghetti into her mouth. She chewed for a second, swallowed, and then cleared her throat. “I just wanted to see where you are at in your love life.” She replied, like it was the most innocent thing in the world. (Clarke could only imagine what her mom was thinking when she decided to meddle into Clarke’s life. “Oh, let’s see what I can do this weekend to mess with Clarke’s life. I wonder if she has a boyfriend yet.”

“Cat’s out the bag.” Jake mumbled quietly, mouth full with garlic bread. Abby turned her head to look at her husband and glared at him. If looks could kill, Clarke’s dad would definitely have been dead right about now.

“Damn right the cats out the bag.” Clarke then said suddenly. “You can’t just do that mom, it’s not right.”

Clarke turned her head to look at Bellamy and wrinkled her forehead in confusion when she saw Bellamy still shoveling in the spaghetti like the conversation going on at the table was the most domesticated thing to ever happen. She turned her head to look back at her mom and opened her mouth to say something else when she was suddenly cut off by the loud sound of a throat clearing. She whipped her head back towards Bellamy and raised her eyebrows, trying to mentally ask him what he was doing when he set his fork down and cleared his throat once more.

“I don’t know why you are so worried about it.” Bellamy said suddenly, turning his head to look at Clarke. “I think it’s sweet that your mom wants to meet your boyfriend. She’s just trying to look out for you and see if you are making the right decisions.”

From the corner of her eye, Clarke could see her mom nodding her head quickly in agreement with Bellamy’s words.

“That’s right!” Abby proclaimed loudly. “I just want to meet your boyfriend and see if he’s a nice guy and now that I see its Bellamy I couldn’t be any happier”

Clarke opened and closed her mouth over and over again, trying to find the right words to say. She turned her head to look at her dad, to see if he could help her out, but he just shrugged his shoulders at her and mouthed a quick, “sorry.”  

“But Bellamy’s not-“

“I’m not what?” Bellamy interrupted her, raising his eyebrows questioningly.  

 Clarke opened her mouth to try again. “You’re not…” Clarke closed her mouth and shook her head back and forth. “Never mind.” She said after a moment of awkward silence. “I forgot what I was going to say.”

Bellamy grinned and picked his fork up to continue poking at his spaghetti noodles. Jake and Abby quickly followed suit and the table became quiet.

“What’s your problem?” Clarke whispered to Bellamy, leaning into him so that her parents couldn’t hear her. (Her mom especially.)

Bellamy shrugged his shoulder and swallowed the food in his mouth. He turned his head and Clarke’s eyes involuntarily looked down at his lips. (Lips that were so, _so_ close to her own.)

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Bellamy whispered back, his own eyes glancing down to look at her lips.

Clarke pulled back quickly and she felt her face heat up when she seen her mom _and_ her dad staring at them from across the table. Abby had a huge grin on her face and her dad was smiling. Clarke stared at them for a moment before she glanced back down at her still full plate. (Her stomach was turning too much to even think about eating it. She just needed somewhere safe to turn her eyes to.)  

Dinner lasted longer than Clarke ever could imagine a silent dinner lasting and she sighed in relief when everyone was done eating and Abby told her and Bellamy that they could just turn in for the night. Bellamy offered to help clear the table but Clarke’s mom just waved him off and told him that Jake would help. She sent Clarke and Bellamy off with a wink and then started piling dishes in her hands to bring them to the kitchen. Once Bellamy and Clarke made it up the stairs, she’s wasn’t even shocked to find out that the guest room was filled with boxes and her old bedroom was the only room available for them to sleep in. She just snorted and shook her head, she figured her mom would pull something like that.

Clarke waved Bellamy into her room and closed the door behind her. (She couldn’t help but think about what her mom would have said about her closed door. She would have probably given Clarke a whole box of condemns and told her to have fun.

What has gotten in to her mom?)

“I thought I told you to behave.” Clarke hissed at Bellamy, picking up a pillow and throwing it at his head. Bellamy caught the pillow in midair and grinned at Clarke when he threw it back onto the bed.

“I told you I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Clarke watched as Bellamy started unlacing his shoes and pulled his socks off his feet one by one. His hand went to the waistband of his jeans and Clarke let out a small squeak. Bellamy raised his head to look at Clarke and grinned when he seen her hands balled up into tiny fists at her side.

“You gonna make me sleep in my pants, Princess?” He asked as he popped the button on his pants and went to pull the zipper down. Clarke moved quickly. She pulled Bellamy’s hands away from his zipper and held his hand in her hand tightly. (Bellamy just let her, even though he was more than sure he could have yanked his hand free if he really wanted to.)

“I have two hands you know.” Bellamy said with a grin on his face. “I can just use my other hand.” Bellamy lifted his other hand slowly and Clarke quickly grabbed that hand as well.

“What are you doing?” She asked him, whispering quietly.

Bellamy grinned and shook his head. “Well, I was trying to take my pants off until you stopped me but if you want to do it instead then by all means, you can do it.”

“Didn’t you bring clothes with you?” Clarke then asked Bellamy, she dropped his hands like they were on fire.

Bellamy nodded his head. “Yeah, but I left them out in the car and that’s beside the point. I don’t sleep in pants at all.”

Clarke blushed but then her eyes fell to his hands, which had somehow made it back to the waistband of his jeans, and smiled, all traces of embarrassment melted away from her face. (Two can play at this game.)

“I don’t sleep in pants either.” Clarke said, an innocent smile on her face.

Bellamy swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing in his throat, and then looked down at the pants Clarke had on. He stared at her jean covered legs for a minute and then glanced back up at her face. “What about shorts?”

Clarke shook her head no. (Well, this turned south quickly. Bellamy definitely wasn’t expecting that.)

“Go ahead and take your pants off.” Clarke told Bellamy as she walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back. “You can even go take a shower first.” She gestured to a closed door by her dresser. (Bellamy already knew there was a bathroom in there but Clarke had to do something to keep her mind off a pants less Bellamy. Yes, they are best friends but even best friends think about their best friend pants less. Right? Right?)

“Can I just take a shower in the morning?” Bellamy asked, he let a yawn slip past his lips. (Yes, Clarke could tell that the yawn was fake but no, she did not draw attention to it.) “I’m pretty exhausted.” (It should be noted that Bellamy was not in this moment feeling any amount of sleep creep over him. He just really wanted to take his pants off and feel Clarke’s warm, small body close to his. Yeah, at least one of them was actually owning up to their feelings. Right? Right.)

Clarke shrugged her shoulders. “Whatever floats your boat. “I’m taking a shower in the morning as well. “I took one before we got here.”

Bellamy nodded his head and in one fast tugging motion, his pants were around his ankles and he was pulling them off the floor, folding them up neatly and placing them on top of Clarke’s dresser.

Clarke ignored Bellamy, she didn’t even dare glance up in his direction, and she just tugged her jeans down as well. She didn’t take the time to fold them up like Bellamy had done, she just stepped out of them and kicked them under the bed. (Picking them up in the morning sounded like a pretty good idea to her.) She could feel Bellamy’s eyes on her as she pulled her t-shirt over her head and threw that on to the floor by her pants.

Bellamy’s eyes traveled over her body, taking in the extra skin made visible to him once her pants and t-shirt were off. He stared at her for a moment before he ripped his t-shirt over his head and folded that up to sit by his pants.

Clarke slipped under the covers and patted the spot next to her, raising her brows when Bellamy hesitated for a moment before slipping under the cool sheets as well.

It was pretty awkward at first, at least for Clarke, to be in bed with Bellamy in only her bra and her panties but she quickly warmed up to the idea when she felt Bellamy’s hand brush up against her bare thigh. Clarke looked over at Bellamy and smiled shyly when she saw the smile on his face. (Maybe being half naked in the bed with Bellamy wasn’t such a bad idea.)

The two of them remained quiet for a few minutes, but then Bellamy started lightly rubbing his fingers across the skin of her inner thighs. Clarke let out a soft moan before she quickly bit down on her lips and glanced up at Bellamy. Bellamy had a lazy grin on his face that quickly turned into a satisfied smirk when he caused Clarke to moan again by brushing his fingers against the lace of her panties.

“What are you doing?” Clarke hissed and inched father to the end of the bed. Bellamy snaked his arm around Clarke’s waist and pulled her into his body. Clarke struggled to get away for a second before she finally gave up and slapped Bellamy on his chest. Bellamy winced from the sudden impact but didn’t let go of Clarke, instead he squeezed tighter and used his other hand to brush his fingers across her flushed cheeks.

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked again, this time her voice coming out a little shaky.

Bellamy shrugged his shoulders and then trailed his fingers down her lips and neck before coming to a stop at the top of one of her breasts. “What I’ve wanted to do for a long time but never had the courage to do.”

Clarke’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “You don’t have to do this just because my mom asked you to.”

“I’m not.” Bellamy mumbled quietly and with that, he rolled on top of Clarke and pressed his lips against hers. Clarke’s hands gripped the back of Bellamy’s neck and she pushed her self-closer to him, their bodies flush against each other’s.

Bellamy’s hand traveled down to her bra covered breasts and he pushed one of the cups down, running his fingers across one of Clarke’s peaked nipples. Clarke moaned into Bellamy’s mouth and nipped on his bottom lip. Bellamy growled, ripped his mouth away from Clarke’s, and brought his mouth to one of Clarke’s nipples. Clarke moaned as Bellamy licked and sucked, lightly biting her nipple before he released it and captured her lips in a possessive kiss.

Clarke kissed him back for a few minutes before the spell was broke and she lightly pushed on Bellamy’s shoulder. Bellamy pulled back, his eyes blacked with hunger, and raised his eyebrows.

“We can’t do this here.” Clarke whispered quietly. Bellamy nodded his head and let out a long sigh before he leaned back down and gave Clarke another kiss. Clarke felt a warm tingling feeling in the bottom of her belly before she pushed him off her and sat up quickly. She reached down on the floor and pulled her shirt over her body before she settled back against her pillows.

Bellamy laughed lightly and gave her a questioningly look.

“So you aren’t tempted to do anything.” Clarke told him, answering his question.

Bellamy rolled his eyes and used his hand to push the fabric of her shirt up. “This won’t stop anyone.”

Clarke swatted his hand away and pushed her shirt back down her body. “Behave. I’m not doing anything with my parent’s right down the hall and besides don’t you think we should talk.” 

Bellamy shrugged his shoulders. “What’s there to talk about? I’m your boyfriend and you are my girlfriend. We aren’t doing anything wrong.”

Clarke opened her mouth to speak once again but she yawned instead. She gave Bellamy an apologetic glance and he laughed lightly. Bellamy pulled Clarke into his body and wrapped his arms around her. Clarke rested her head on his shoulder and let another yawn slip past her lips.

“Later.” Bellamy told her, rubbing his fingers over her spine soothingly. “We’ll talk later.”

**~XXXXXX~**

The next day, when Clarke called Bellamy her boyfriend and when Bellamy called her his girlfriend nobody blinked an eye. And when Bellamy kissed Clarke full on the lips before throwing her into the pool nobody said anything then either. And when they announced they were getting married a few months later, everybody just shrugged their shoulders and said “duh, why wouldn’t you be” like they already knew all along.  

**~XXXXXX~**

**A/N I hope everyone enjoyed this last chapter. I tried to write it somewhat fluffy and also were it wasn't to boring. I also didnt want to drag anything on for to long because this was just supposed to be a short 2 chapter fic. Thanks for reading :) Check me out on[tumblr](http://x-buffyxspike-x.tumblr.com/) for more fics **

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 4 (modern au) of bellarke au week on tumblr. I skipped day 3 and I might go back and do it after I finish all the other days but I'm not sure. This is just part 1 for this day and I plan on getting part 2 up as soon as possible. Probably in just a couple days. Hope you like this and want to read part 2 :) Can't wait to post it!! Anways, thanks for reading :) 
> 
> All mistakes are my own because this work has not been beta-ed.


End file.
